Twinkle Star
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Aku selalu bertemu dengannya di sana. Kami berbagi keheningan bersama. Meski tak ada kata yang banyak terucap. Namun, bagi kami, kebersamaan yang damai itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa. AU/RnR?


_Disclaimer_

**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Pair_

**Sasuke. U **_&_** Hinata. H **

_Warning_

_AU, OoC, typo[s], etc_

"_**Dedicated for Fujiwara Ami-chan's bornday**_"

(28th _Dec_)

* * *

><p><strong>Coklat Abu<strong> _presents_

_**.·.**  
><em>

*** Twinkle **S_**T**_A_**R ***_

_**.·.**_

Di antara visualisasi kelamnya malam kala sang waktu terhenti sebentar. Di sebuah bait berlukis angka delapan, derap mengisi gaung keheningan. Kibaran helai-helai hitamnya berpadu melaras dengan ragi bumantara. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke selepas keseharian penuh penat hari ini, di mana ialah figur nyata dari kaliberasi manusia selaras sempurna. Selerang kudus yang memoles jaringan tubuhnya dengan halus tanpa daif, pahatan tulang yang kukuh menyusun struktur anatomi jangkungnya, dan sepasang mata bola gulita yang berkilat merefleksikan pijar lentera dari rembulan—segala hal meliputi dirinya begitu menakjubkan. Sorotan utama kaum hawa yang tertawan hatinya. Hari ini, usai mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sebagai mediasi ujian, ia berjalan pulang. Jenjang kakinya melewati pintas panjang yang bersebelahkan aliran sungai. Hingga sebuah panorama antik ia dapatkan. Sebuah siluet milik seorang teruna mungil yang tengah menatap sungai di depannya, dengan mahkota _indigo_ panjang yang menjadi bahan belaian sang angin malam. Bukanlah kecantikan semata sang gadis yang memperdaya laju langkah sang Uchiha, melainkan tatapan yang memancarkan segala gundah dari sepasang lensa _lavender_ bening yang mengisi kornea. Arsir nestapa yang membuat sang gadis begitu terlihat sengsara. Lantas, pemuda berseragam sekolah hitam itu memijak menuruni pinggiran jalan. Disentuh pelan olehnya bahu sang gadis berbalutkan busana seragam _sailor_ yang tentu saja membuat sang gadis memalingkan wajahnya dengan terkejut.

"A-ada apa?" Dengan bata sang gadis melontar tanya.

Kini, ganti sang pemuda yang menyoal. Apa gerangan maksud hatinya? Ia tak merasa memiliki kepentingan dengan gadis yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Sedari kapan ia merasa peduli dengan sekali pandang hanya karena sadar akan gurat nelangsa manusia? Ketika seorang gadis mengemis cinta dengan berlinangkan air mata pun ia tak akan ambil pusing. Cukup berlalu dan abaikan. Lantas, untuk apa ia repot-repot menghampiri layaknya saat ini?

Dengan canggung, sang oniks menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. "Aku … melihatmu memandang sungai dengan bersedih, dan entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk mendekat."

Mendapati minim reaksi dari sang gadis yang bisu seribu bahasa, Uchiha memilih pamit. "Kurasa, aku sudah membuatmu tak nyaman. Maaf."

_GRAP!_

Lima jemari mengerucut di antara tarikan kain seragam milik sang lanang tampan. Bola mata Sasuke mendapati sang gadis menggeleng perlahan sembari berucap, "T-tidak apa. Temanilah a-aku sebentar."

* * *

><p><em>PLUNG …<em>

Biji-biji batu dilempar hingga meriak membuat gelombang halus di permukaan sungai. Seusainya sang gadis meminta Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal, maka inilah keadaan keduanya. Duduk berdampingan di tepi sungai dengan sunyi yang mengitari.

"Jadi …," Sasuke menggenggam batu untuk kesekian kalinya ia lempar. "Kenapa gadis sepertimu berdiri di sini sendirian? Kaubelum pulang?"

Sang dara cantik menopang dagu. "Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku. Barulah aku bisa pulang."

Sang Uchiha muda termangu barang sebentar sebelum ia kembali melempar batu kerikil ke dalam sungai. "Masalah apa? Jika mau, kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Mungkin lainkali …."

Sasuke tak banyak merespon, ia paham benar bahwa ia masih orang asing untuk gadis di sisinya. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu ia keluhkan bilamana sang gadis masih bungkam. Merasa hari telah kian menjauh dalu, Sasuke berdiri sembari menepuk celananya yang terkotori tanah. "Baiklah, besok aku akan lewat jalan sini meski ini rute yang lebih jauh dari rumahku. Jika kaumau, kaubisa bercerita besok atau kapan pun kau siap."

Dengan sebuah anggukkan dan senyuman, Sasuke mohon diri untuk beranjak. Siluetnya kian mengecil bersamaan dengan konsta langkahnya. Meninggalkan sang gadis yang bahkan namanya pun belumlah ia ketahui. Tak masalah. Ada esok hari yang menantinya, dan ia pastikan esok nama sang gadis akan terungkap.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke adalah kejora kelas, bahkan sekolah. Anugerah kecerdasan yang diperolehnya bukanlah isapan jempol yang fiksi semata. Meski hal tersebut didapatnya tak secara gratis, yakni dengan usaha yang tiada henti, tetaplah hal tersebut tidak menampik sekian banyak manusia yang merasa iri dengki terhadapnya. Namun, atas opini apa sang pemuda jenius itu berjalan pulang dengan rute yang lain—yang justru menambah jarak tempuhnya untuk sampai ke rumah? Maka hanya ada satu hal tak logis yang menjawab. Seorang gadis yang baru ia temui semalam tadi, alasannya. Jika pada kali biasa ia akan melangkah dengan tak bersemangat sembari sesekali menendang kerikil yang ada, kali ini ia begitu tergesa untuk berlanglang. Hingga telinganya dengan jelas mendengar bait-bait lirik yang bersenandung dengan begitu merdu.<p>

"_Twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are …._"

Larik dari lirik sebuah langgam yang telah ia hafal semasa di bangku taman kanak-kanak menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi sebelah kiri di mana siluet yang dinantinya duduk bersimpuh dengan _lavender_ tersembunyi. Suaranya yang bening dan lembut seakan berfusi dengan angin yang juga bertiup cukup kencang. Sasuke melangkah mendekat, kian mendekat tanpa sang pemilik _indigo_ sadari.

"Suara yang indah."

"H-hah!" Melodi yang syahdu terputus. "J-jangan mengagetkanku …!"

Tawa kecil pecah seketika. "Kau begitu menikmati lagu itu. Jadi, aku ingin sedikit mengerjaimu."

Tak ada pembicaraan layaknya semalam. Duduk berdampingan dengan kesibukan masing-masing merupakan hal yang senantiasa terjadi di antara dua manusia dengan sekakar tutur kata. Namun, lewat kebisuan itulah sekiranya dua orang tersebut dapat saling berbagi kedamaian. Lewat senyuman ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, lewat tangan yang entah sedari kapan saling tangkup meransum kehangatan. Menyanyikan senandung irama secara serempak. Berdua …

"_Twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are …._"

* * *

><p>"Masih tidak mau bicara?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang gadis yang langsung dihadiahi oleh gelengan kencang.<p>

Lanang rupawan itu hanya dapat menghela napas. Ini pertemuan kedua, jadi masih wajar bila sang gadis masih enggan. Dengan kesabaran, semua akan terbalaskan. Itulah yang Uchiha tanamkan dalam pikirannya. Ya, ia hanya butuh menunggu saja.

Lagi-lagi sunyi, oniks Sasuke kini berkeliaran mematri wajah cantik sang gadis yang terhisap dalam lamunan. Ia tersenyum menyadari bahwa tangan mereka kini masih bertautan. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia memberikan usapan ringan di antara surai _indigo_ Hinata. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau bicara. Itu janjiku."

Merasa tersanjung dengan sikap sang Uchiha, Hinata menyembunyikan setengah wajah di antara dua lututnya, menyembunyikan pula dua rona merah liar yang secara tak izin muncul begitu saja.

Beberapa saat, dan malam selalu mengelam. Membuat perjumpaan mereka harus usai untuk hari ini. "Besok, seperti biasa, aku akan datang ke sini lagi. Oh, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu, nona."

Gadis itu tak memberi jawaban, ia masih terlihat berjibaku dengan rasa malu yang ada. Hingga Sasuke kembali memberikan helaan napas dan hendak berjalan pergi.

"H-hinata … namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Datanglah lagi esok hari."

Seulas senyuman memampangi pualam yang tertampan. Ia kembali menelengkan kepala kepada sang gadis sejenak.

"Tentu saja, Hinata … dan panggillah aku Sasuke."

Sebuah awal yang bagus bagi dua manusia untuk saling berkorelasi.

* * *

><p>Sebulan purnama timbul-temaram, relasi di antara keduanya menanjak dengan begitu pesat. Meski suatu hal yang mengarun untuk Sasuke kuak belumlah dapat direalisasikan, namun intim yang telah lekat membuat Sasuke bahkan tak lagi peduli dengan hal persetan layaknya itu. Bukan, bukan berarti Sasuke tak peduli perkara yang mentrubadurkan Hinata dalam lembah kesengsaraan. Namun, sang lanang itu mengerti bahwa akan ada saatnya di mana mulut Hinata beberkan segala fakta.<p>

Sebulan. Berbincang-bincang dengan _gesture_ dan kata menjadi keseharian bila malam menjelang. Kini, dinding yang membatasi perbincangan telah lenyap. Mereka dapat dengan leluasa membicarakan apa saja di sana, di pinggir sungai Konoha.

* * *

><p>28 Desember. Usai merayakan hari ulangtahun Hinata semalam sebelumnya dengan hanya beraksenkan taburan altair dan rasi kejora yang lain dan lilin-lilin kecil yang mendekor pinggiran sungai, keduanya larut dalam suasana suka. Ada banyak hal yang terasa menghangatkan hati kala itu. Kebersamaan. Kini, tanpa masing-masing gonis sadari, akan ada tabir yang tersingkap. Akan ada kebenaran yang bertandang. Membawa topan ataukah pelangi, tidak seorang pun yang niscaya tahu.<p>

"S-sasuke-_kun_!" Lambaian tangan putih itu tetap terlihat meski malam merabunkannya dalam gelap.

_**Dalam pertemuan kesekian di antara mereka, seorang di antaranya telah menemukan suatu pemecahan. **_

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu membalas sapa dengan lambaian, ia mendekati siluet sang gadis yang selalu berbusanakan sama. Seragam SMA Tohka. Sementara Sasuke? Hari ini ia absen mengenakan seragam SMA Konoha-nya. Ini hari di mana sekolahnya didirikan, dan ia libur dengan suatu sebab karenanya.

Sasuke mendapati hal asing ketika ia telah berada di hadapan sang gadis. Bahwa sang gadis memerah wajahnya oleh gurat-gurat sipu. Hinata memang ia nilai sebagai gadis yang pemalu. Hanya, anehkah ia bila merasa janggal dengan wajah penuh haru yang dihiaskan Hinata?

"S-sasuke-_kun_, aku akan pulang."

Sebuah pernyataan yang tak Sasuke mengerti membuat ia menaut alis. Mendapati sebuah tanda tanya berbayang di benak sang Uchiha, Hinata lantas melaju mendekat dan menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada dua tangan pasi Uchiha muda.

"Kini, aku sudah bisa pulang, S-sasuke-_kun_. Sudak kutemukan penyelesaian dari persoalanku."

Kian tak mengerti. Sasuke bertanya heran, "Maksudmu apa?"

"S-sasuke-_kun_, aku tak dapat kembali karena aku masih menyimpan sebuah rasa yang tertinggal di sini untuk seorang pemuda. Tetapi, pasca berjumpa denganmu, rasa itu sirna sudah. Kini, rasa itu berganti arah kepadamu. Rasa ini … rasa cinta …."

Terkejut, bahagia, dan ganjil. Itulah sekumpulan asa yang membara di hati remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu. Ia hanya diam ketika dengan spontan Hinata mendekap tubuhnya. Ia hanya kelu ketika sang gadis terisak di dada bidangnya tanpa ia ketahui mengapa. Sang gadis menyatakan cinta kepadanya dan menyampaikan bahwa ia akan pulang ke kediamannya, bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Bukankah itu tandanya fortuna berpihak pada mereka?

Namun kenapa dada Sasuke menyesak dengan begitu tiba-tiba …?

* * *

><p>Semalaman suntuk Hinata-lah yang menjadi pemikiran Sasuke. Mereka hanya diam setelahnya, dengan Hinata yang kerap bersandar di dada Sasuke tanpa mau beranjak. Sang <em>raven<em> seolah pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Jika tak salah, inilah yang dirasakannya ketika Itachi, sang kakak yang berprofesi tentara, gugur di medan perang. Tetapi, kenapa rasa itu ada untuk Hinata? _Hinata akan baik-baik saja_, Uchiha itu meyakinkan diri.

* * *

><p>Bisik-bisik para hawa dengan mata tak dijaga menjadi simfoni menyebalkan bagi sang penanti yang sabar. Dengan seragam yang telah kuyup terkena rembesan hujan beberapa jam yang lalu, ia tetap tak bergeming untuk bertemu dengan sosok pengisi hatinya. Tohka, sebuah instansi pendidikan di mana Hinata menimba ilmu inilah tempatnya berada. Meski perjalanan yang diraupnya tidaklah sebentar mengingat ia harus berjalan tiga stasiun tatkala penundaan jadwal kereta akibat longsor di beberapa titik rel. <em>Toh<em>, Uchiha itu tetap gigih dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Hinata tidak pulang ke rumahnya dalam waktu yang lama, itu berarti ia tak kunjung pergi ke sekolah. Jadi, apakah ia akan datang menuntut edukasi kembali bila ia telah menyelesaikan perkaranya dan pulang?

Seorang pemuda bersurai piranglah yang keluar pertama kali dari dalam sekolah yang menjadi target pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih yang satu _gender_ dibanding menjadi sansak nafsu wanita yang bisa jadi meminta balas jasa setelah ditanyai olehnya. Sasuke menghampirinya, membuat sang pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "_hm_".

"Kau kenal Hyuuga Hinata? Apa dia tadi sekolah? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Uchiha itu tak tanggung menghujani sang pemuda dengan komplot pertanyaan.

Menghadirkan keheranan sekaligus ekspresi anomali dari raut sang pemuda. Pemuda beriris samudera itu menurunkan lengan yang sebelumnya berpekur dengan sepasang _headset_, ada sirat tak biasa di antara gerik dan suaranya. "Hinata? Dia … sudah tidak ada di sini."

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya, sang Uchiha hanya sanggup menelan kenyataan itu dengan pahit. Jadi, ia menunggu beberapa jam bahkan bergelut dengan curah hujan hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang nihil? Jadi di mana Hinata-nya kini? Sasuke berlari dan berlari, tak peduli sekotor apa pun kakinya terkena kubangan lumpur yang disisakan hujan, tak peduli meski ia berlarian dengan kondisi tubuh yang begitu basah. Tak peduli ke mana pun. Ia akan mencarinya, mencari Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

><p>"HINATA! DI MANA KAU?"<p>

Raibnya eksistensi sang gadis membuat Sasuke dirundung kalang-kabut. Ia berlarian di sekitar tepi sungai demi sosok seorang _lavender_ yang kerapkali dinantikannya. Tak ada, sosok dewinya tetap tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Di sekitar sekolah, di area berkunjungnya para wanita, dan di taman yang ada di sekitar Tohka. Di mana pun ia menduga dan mencari, Hinata-nya nihil. Karenanya, ia memutuskan kemari. Ke pinggir sungai Konoha di mana Hinata selalu hadir.

"HINATA, KUMOHON! DI MANA KAU?"

_TAP …_

Sasuke berbalik raga, menemui sebuah sosok menjulang dengan _lavender_ yang terasa kental familiar. Bukan, bukan sosok yang dirisiknyalah yang kini tengah bertegak tubuh menghadapnya. Meski irisnya serupa, surainya tetaplah berlainan. Bukan _indigo_, namun coklat pekat. Ia melewati Sasuke tanpa banyak menunai wicara. Langkahnya yang pasti berhenti di sudut tepi sungai. Kemudian, sebuah buket ia alokasikan di sana. Di atas sebuah titik di mana kelopak-kelopak bunga berserak sembarangan. Lantas, keduanya mengurai kelu. Hingga tak berapa lama sang pemuda angkat bicara.

"Kau … teman Hinata?"

Soal yang diberikannya tentu dengan lekas memperoleh jawaban dari Sasuke. "Iya, bisa dibilang begitu."

" … Terima kasih …"

Desir angin yang mengiringi ungkapan pemuda asing itulah yang kemudian membuat Sasuke melebarkan bola matanya. Ia berbalik tubuh. Keheranan jelas ia rasakan menelusup relung hatinya. Mengapa ada _terima kasih_ bila ia bahkan tak merasa mengerjakan sesuatu yang berarti?

"Kenapa kau mengucapkan 'terima kasih'?" Oniks itu masih melebar dengan ornamen keheranan yang kian menyelubung.

Beberapa saat, sang pemuda _lavender_ turut berbalik. Mensejajarkan arah pandangan lurusnya untuk menyingkap senyuman tulus yang kemudian terulas di bibirnya.

Pemuda itu memejamkan dua kelopak matanya, namun senyuman tak lantas kuncup dari wajah yang tak kalah tampan dari sang Uchiha. "Ketahuilah, aku berterima kasih padamu karena kauadalah sedikit di antara sebaya Hinata, sepupuku, yang mau berteman dengannya. Anak itu terlalu pemalu bahkan untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan ringan dengan orang lain yang berujung pada kesendiriannya. Ia selalu tampak bersedih karena ia tak memiliki seorang teman barang satu pun. Hingga pada suatu hari, tepat setahun yang lalu, ia pulang dengan kepala diangkat dan wajah yang ceria. Kupikir ada angin apa hingga ia berubah demikian. Rupanya, ia berhasil memiliki seorang teman bernama Naruto. Hinata bercerita banyak soal pemuda itu, dan aku tahu bahwa Hinata jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Tapi," sang pemuda berkharisma itu mengepal tangan dengan amarah. "Terjadilah sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga. Naruto menyukai seorang gadis yang lain. Ia kerapkali meminta saran untuk masalah percintaannya tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata yang sangat mencintainya sebagai orang pertama yang mau repot berteman dengan gadis antisosial seperti Hinata. Hinata merasa ia hanya sebagai pelipur keluh sang pemuda. Hari demi hari yang menyenangkan, berubah menjadi hari demi hari yang menyakitkan untuknya. Bahkan, kian hari kesakitan itu menggerogoti jiwa dan raga Hinata. Ia menolak untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setiap hari, ia menghabiskan saat untuk mengurung diri di kamar. Kemudian, untuk kali yang pertama, Naruto mengajaknya bicara empat mata di sungai ini. Aku kira, ia berniat memberikan hatinya untuk Hinata. Tapi, ia justru bertindak bodoh dengan mengatakan bahwa sekeras apa pun ia berupaya, hatinya hanya untuk Sakura. Si bodoh itu tidak tahu sedalam apa siletan luka yang ia bersitkan pada Hinata. Hingga pemuda itu beranjak pergi …."

Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya, gemeletuk giginya terdengar begitu kentara di antara hembusan angin. Tanpa perlu menyibak dua telapak tangan yang meniraikan wajah sang pemuda, Sasuke tahu ada tangis di baliknya. " … beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata … dia ditemukan terambang di sungai dengan kondisi tak lagi bernyawa!"

_DEG!_

Usai mendengar pemaparan dari seorang pria bernamakan Neji, buncah-buncah asa yang menyangsikan Sasuke membuat ia menggigit bawah bibirnya.

_Hinata? Hinata telah tiada setahun silam? Lantas, apa yang kutemui beberapa saat yang lalu …?_

"_Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku, barulah aku dapat berpulang._"

Klausa lama yang mengisi pertemuan perdana antara ia dan Hinata berkumandang di benaknya. Akhirnya, Sasuke dapat memahami makna _berpulang_ yang Hinata maksudkan. Bukan ke sebuah rumah yang di bangun di atas bumi, melainkan sebuah singgasana abadi yang bertempat di antara kebakaan. Sasuke akhirnya sadar _apa_ Hinata sesungguhnya. Bahwa sang primadona bukanlah lagi sang manusia ketika mereka bersua dan berjumpa. Bahwa sang gadis yang dapat ia sentuh fisiknya dengan jemari itu bukanlah sosok nyata serupa ia yang seorang penghuni dunia fana.

* * *

><p>"Neji, itu namamu, 'kan? Apakah kau merasa dendam pada pemuda bernama Naruto itu?" Selepas menajukkan sebuah pembicaraan panjang dan sesi perkenalan, keduanya terlibat topik sembari duduk berlesehkan hampar rerumputan di sisi sungai.<p>

Sang pemuda dengan lensa _lavender_ pudar itu menggeleng. Tatapannya melembut tatkala benaknya mengayomi suatu perkara. "Pada awalnya memang iya, aku merasa dendam karena kupikir dialah yang telah menyebabkan semuanya. Tapi, aku tahu, pemuda itu terlalu baik untukku benci. Ia bahkan dengan berani memberikan kronologi kejadian dan berkenan datang ke acara pemakaman Hinata meski ia tahu taruhannya nyawa. Ia tak mundur saat kulayangkan pukulan dan tetap meminta maaf kepada semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi, aku sadar, ini semua kuasa-Nya. Jadi, tidak ada yang sepantasnya untuk kupersalahkan. Inilah takdir."

"Begitu, ya."

"Hei, sebenarnya dari mana kaumengenal Hinata? Kau bahkan tidak tahu peristiwa malang yang menimpanya."

Mendengar luncuran rangkaian kata dari Neji, Sasuke hanya dapat berkedik bahu sembari tersenyum pada dirgantara maha luas yang memayunginya. Biarkan segalanya menjadi satu rahasia dalam hidupnya seorang. Yang lain tak perlu ikut serta dalam spektakuler pengalaman nan tak dapat dinalar yang ia alami beberapa saat ke belakang. Cukup ia, Hinata, dan Tuhan yang tahu. Ya, cukuplah ia puas dengan keputusannya. Tak perlu ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut karena ia pun hendak menangkup rapat segala nostalgia tersebut. Menguncinya erat dalam sebuah wadah yang berada jauh di dasar hatinya. Agar ia tak perlu berkecil hati ketika takdir menunda rasa di hatinya untuk ia semaikan.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu masih berdiri ketika lembayung menggores kasta jingga di pertiwi. Kini, ia hanya sendiri menikmati angin bersemilir di antaranya. Entah bagaimana, untuk sementara ia masih ingin berada di sana. Di antara jumput-jumput ilalang yang mencapai mata kaki. Di antara ingatan akan sang gadis yang berkelebat pekat di tempat itu.<p>

"_Kini, aku sudah bisa pulang, S-sasuke-kun. Sudak kutemukan penyelesaian dari persoalanku."_

"_Maksudmu apa?"_

"_S-sasuke-kun, aku tak dapat kembali karena aku masih menyimpan sebuah rasa yang tertinggal di sini untuk seorang pemuda. Tetapi, pasca berjumpa denganmu, rasa itu sirna sudah. Kini, rasa itu berganti arah kepadamu. Rasa ini … rasa cinta …."_

Uchiha itu tidak bisa tidak mengulum senyum bahagia saat direka olehnya perkataan sang gadis untuk penghujung waktu. Rasa bahagia karena meski tak bersatu, cintanya tidaklah berbelah dua. Ia, seorang Sasuke untuk kali pertama dalam partitur hidupnya, merasakan sebuah rasa bersemi di hati. Cinta. Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan lelehan mutiara bening dari sepasang oniksnya, Sasuke meraih sebuah sobekan halaman dari buku sekolah dalam tasnya. Dituliskan olehnya sebuah kata melalui pena ke atasnya. Jemari Sasuke lantas membelit sehelai kertas tersebut membentuk sebuah pesawat. Kemudian, diayunkan lengannya hingga melandaskan pesawat kertas kecil tersebut agar angin dengan sudi membawanya terbang nun jauh ke atas sana. Bila mungkin, hingga pesawat kertas itu mendarat ke tempat sang gadis berada sehingga ia mengetahui frasa apa yang ditorehkan sang pemuda di sepucuk surat tersebut.

_**I Love You, Hinata …**_

Surat cinta. Surat cinta yang mengironikan drama dua insan yang tak dapat bersatu oleh alam. Mereka terisolir antara batas fana dan baka. Meski demikian, bahwasanya mereka jatuh cinta adalah fakta yang memiliki makna bahwa cinta selalu hadir di mana saja. Usia, zaman, dan segala diferensiasi bukanlah halangan untuk jatuh dalam filantropi. Hati berkehendak, maka terjatuhlah mereka yang terpilih pada cinta. Menyatukan dua jiwa meski bukan raga. Menyatukan yang saling membenci untuk sebuah sentosa. Menyatukan afeksi seorang Uchiha Sasuke … untuk hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata …

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Ya, ane akui mungkin ini bukan kado yang bagus, gak ada nilai materinya juga. Tapi, ane jamin ini tulus buat <strong>Ami<strong>-_chan_~

_Happy bornday, pal! Wish you all the best~_

Semoga suka sama penpiknya, ya … semoga …

_**Review?**_


End file.
